


[no title]

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [22]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: I have zero idea how to tag this, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, dylan is a bit of an asshole but he actually kinda wants to help, mildly dubious consent because skinny doesn't exactly ask beforehand, skinny has a crush, skinny is slightly awkward
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny hat einen Crush, Dylan will helfen, und Justus bekommt ausnahmsweise mal gar nichts mit.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 12





	[no title]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhelpusall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohhelpusall).



> prompt: kissing in the street/on a bet + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/623449686879125504/in-the-streeta-bet-for-skinnyjustus-pretty)
> 
> Und nein, mir ist kein Titel eingefallen.

Es ist unerwartet kalt in der Gasse hinter dem _Planet Evil_. Skinny zog die Lederjacke enger um sich, fischte die Kippen aus der Tasche und zündete sich eine an.

„Krieg ich auch eine?“, sprach ihn jemand von der Seite an, und Skinny, der die Stimme sofort erkannt hatte, musste sich ein Augenrollen verkneifen.

An neun von zehn Tagen kam er mit Mike echt gut klar. Na gut, vielleicht an acht von zehn Tagen. Aber jedes Mal, jedes einzelne verdammte Mal, wenn Mike mit ins _Planet Evil_ kam, landeten sie irgendwann an dem Punkt, an dem Mike anfing, Zigaretten zu schnorren.

Inzwischen musste er doch ganz genau wissen, dass er spätestens nach dem dritten Bier eine rauchen wollen würde. Würde es ihm so sehr wehtun, sich selber mal eine Packung zu kaufen, anstatt immer Skinny oder Dylan anzubetteln?

„Nein“, knurrte Skinny. An den meisten anderen Tagen hätte er Mike schicksalsergeben eine überlassen und dann zugesehen, dass er ihn baldmöglich los wurde. Aber heute nicht. Heute war Skinnys Geduldsfaden sowieso schon über die Maßen strapaziert.

„Och, komm schon“, versuchte Mike ihn mit seinem nervigsten, quengeligsten Tonfall umzustimmen.

Während Skinny noch darüber nachdachte, ob es das wert wäre, ihm einfach eine zu verpassen, mischte sich dankenswerter Weise Dylan ein.

„Er hat nein gesagt“, wieß er Mike mit seiner besten ‚Ich bin hier der Anführer‘-Stimme zurecht. „Und jetzt zieh Leine.“

Zu Skinnys Erleichterung verschwand Mike tatsächlich ohne weitere Diskussion.

„Danke“, grummelte Skinny, ohne Dylan anzusehen.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Aus der offenen Tür hinter ihnen dröhnte der Bass, und zwei Meter neben Skinny redete eine Gruppe Mädels in kurzen Röcken und engen Tops mit lauter Stimme über etwas, das er nicht verstand.

„Hast du vor, den ganzen Abend hier zu stehen und zu starren?“, erkundigte Dylan sich schließlich, und nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny verhindern, dass er zusammen zuckte.

„Was?“ Hastig sah er zu Dylan, nur, um dessen bescheuerten Grinsen zu begegnen.

„Deswegen hättest du Mike doch am liebsten die Fresse poliert, oder nicht?“, hakte Dylan nach.

Skinny hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er wusste, worüber Dylan redete. Aber eher würde er sich in einen weißen Anzug stecken lassen, als das zuzugeben. Also gab er vor, auf dem Schlauch zu stehen. „Was meinst du?“

Dylan verdrehte die Augen und nickte zur anderen Seite der Tür hinüber, an den Mädchen vorbei. „Deswegen bist du doch schon den ganzen Abend neben der Spur, oder nicht?“

„Bullshit“, versuchte Skinny, sich zu verteidigen. „Warum sollte ich wegen dem neben der Spur sein?“ Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Augen daran hindern, wieder dort hinüber zu wandern.

Dylans Lachen sagte ihm, dass er tief in der Scheiße steckte. War er wirklich so auffällig? Wahrscheinlich hatte der Alkohol ihn schon so weit, dass er sich nur subtil vorkam. Oder, die weniger beunruhigende Möglichkeit, Dylan kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut.

„Weil du auf Jonas stehst, aber nicht die Eier hast, was damit zu machen“, stellte Dylan fest, und nur, weil Skinny halb mit sowas gerechnet hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass es ihm gefiel, das zu hören.

„Halts Maul“, fuhr er Dylan mit gesenkter Stimme an. Erst, als es raus war und Dylan noch zufriedener grinste, erkannte er seinen Fehler. Damit hatte er es so gut wie zugegeben.

Er warf erneut einen Blick zu Jonas hinüber, der an der dreckigen Wand lehnte und vertieft auf sein Handy sah. Immer mal wieder runzelte er die Stirn und tippte. Dann fing er an, an seiner Unterlippe herum zu zupfen, und wieder etwas zu tippen. Dann von vorne.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Skinny nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, aber irgendwie hatte das etwas seltsam hypnotisches, und er hatte schon den ganzen Abend Mühe, die Augen abzuwenden.

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte Dylan den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Mit voller Wucht.

„Du hast Schiss, dass das Genie zu gut für dich ist, gibs doch zu“, legte Dylan noch einen nach, und in diesem Moment hätte Skinny ihn am liebsten erschlagen.

Er begnügte sich damit, aggressiv die Kippe auszutreten. „Ich hab keinen Schiss“, knurrte er.

„Beweis es.“ Auch ohne hinzusehen wusste er, dass Dylans Augenbraue sich gerade provokant gehoben hatte. Als Skinny einen Moment nicht antwortete – Jonas rieb sich nachdenklich den Hals, bevor er erneut zu tippen begann – fuhr Dylan fort: „Wetten, dass du dich nicht traust, rüber zu gehen und ihn anzuquatschen?“

In diesem Moment begann Skinny, sich zu fragen, ob Dylan eigentlich versuchte, ihn zu ärgern oder ihm zu helfen. Denn eins wussten sie beide: Skinny ließ sich nicht gerne vorwerfen, für irgendetwas nicht den Mut zu haben.

„Wette gilt“, gab er leise zurück, plötzlich fokussiert, als wäre ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt worden. „Du schuldest mir ne Packung Kippen.“

Damit ließ er Dylan stehen. Die zehn Meter zu Jonas hinüber fühlten sich doppelt so weit an, und er musste sich anstrengen, einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, als würde er durch Wasser oder nassen Sand gehen. Wäre er sich Dylans beobachtendem Blick in seinem Rücken nicht bewusst gewesen, wäre er vielleicht wieder umgedreht. Aber so nicht.

Gerade war er an den Mädchen vorbei, als Jonas seufzte, das Handy in die Tasche seiner Jeans schob, und schon wieder begann, an seiner Unterlippe zu zupfen.

Erst, als Skinny schon direkt vor ihm stand, sah Jonas auf. Er schreckte zusammen, als wäre er in Gedanken weit weg gewesen.

„Hey, Jonas.“ Skinny zwang so viel lockere Unberkümmertheit in seine Stimme, wie er konnte.

„Skinny, was...“, setzte Jonas an, doch schon nach einem Wort verlor sich der Satz im Nichts. Wahrscheinlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass Skinny immer noch seinen Mund anstarrte.

„Sag ausnahmsweise einfach mal nichts, Sherlock, kriegst du das hin?“, murmelte Skinny, jeder Versuch der Lässigkeit war ihm abhanden gekommen.

Jonas nickte stumm.

Dann küsste Skinny ihn. Und Jonas erwiderte den Kuss sehr viel sicherer, als er erwartet hatte.

Er meinte, Dylan hinter sich lachen zu hören, doch als Jonas die Finger in seine Haare schob und leise seufzte, war das völlig egal.

Eigentlich müsste er Dylan eine Packung Kippen kaufen. Als Dankeschön.


End file.
